Sandra Loew
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion :Project Tamed |job=Scientist |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Dr. Sandra Loew was a Terran Dominion civilian scientist. She led a zerg-usage project called Project Tamed. She was enthusiastic to the border of obsession with her research. Biography Project Tamed Loew oversaw Project Tamed, based on the control of hydralisks through a pathogenic prionic organism (PPO), with somnus used as a failsafe. However, as the Dominion's focus began to shift from zerg-control schemes to extermination of residual nests, she began to fear that her work had been written off. Backing In a presentation where Loew demonstrated the capabilities of the hydralisk "Dennis," she caught the attention of Colonel Garr. He got her in touch with Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, a prospect that unnerved her. He inquired as to whether Project Tamed could result in the elimination of the Queen of Blades. Loew, reasoning that the PPO could spread to other strains than hydralisks given enough research time, informed him that was indeed feasible. Mengsk approved, and Garr gave Loew full Dominion backing for the project, informing her that human interacting tests would start the following day. Three weeks into the program, Loew's Tamed were clearing a mock mining installation, under the supervision of a platoon of soldiers called the Lost Wolves. Garr arrived to give her commendations from Mengsk, the senate, and Dominion High Command. However, it was time for the Tamed to be applied in the field, despite Loew's objections. He gave her 36 hours for the Tamed to be made ready to move against feral zerg on Thys which were threatening a refinery. Loew wanted to tell Garr that such a request was impossible, but couldn't find the words to do so. He reassured her that it would be a mop-up operation, with only the possibility of sustained combat, said combat being against the miners themselves. Loew objected—she'd never intended for the Tamed to be used against other terrans, but Garr shot her objections down. The Tamed would be used against targets of the Dominion's choosing. And if the colonists on Thys attacked the Dominion after the clearance of the feral zerg, they'd be the next "test." Loew sullenly obliged. Thys On Thys, Loew monitored the Tamed's telemetry as they moved against the feral zerg in conjunction with the Lost Wolves. The feral zerg were eradicated, and Dominion transports containing observers touched down. Loew was aggrieved as to how many Tamed had been killed, but wasn't given time to reflect, as Garr ordered the Tamed to move on the refinery. Loew realized that Garr had always intended for a second "test." In response, Loew gave the Tamed the orders to attack...attack the Dominion forces that was. Garr and the observation team, along with most of the Lost Wolves, were wiped out. With that done, Loew activated somnus, intent on bringing the Tamed. However, nothing happened, and her monitor alerted her to the control nodes being offline. Loew realized that the Tamed were no longer under her control, and hid as the Lost Wolves were wiped out by the hydralisks. The creatures proceeded to deal with the colonists. Soon, she was the only terran left alive. And yet the Tamed left her, slinking off. All but Dennis that was, who came over to her. Loew began to hope that with him, she could rebuild the project. However, Dennis raised his scythes, and Loew realized that he too had turned on her. Fleeing, Dennis remained still, held in place by another controller. But only for a little while, before Loew was killed.Maxwell, Matthew. "The Teacher." (February 20, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. The Teacher Accessed 2013-02-21. Legacy In the aftermath of Loew's death, her research was utilized by Project Blackstone to advance their knowledge on the neurology of zerg bioforms. Deceased hydralisks from Project Tamed were brought to their facility for study.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-06 Trivia Loew is the name of the rabbi who made the Prague golem in its origin story. In many versions of the story, the golem went out of control, forcing Loew to destroy it. References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran scientists